Za-Naron
Za-Naron is the main antagonist of 2012 TMNT episode: The Power Inside Her. She was one of the first seven elder Aeons whose physical forms were disintegrated after 100 millennia and their spirits were each placed into the Soul Star to exist forever. This Aeon lived inside April's Aeon crystal and possessed April. Za-Naron is voiced by Mae Whitman, whom also voiced her host April. Powers and Abilities Za-Naron is more adept and skillful in using her psychic powers than April, as she can easily defeated the Turtles, Casey, Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface. Her abilities also very potent than Splinter, whom more skillful in combat than any of them is no match for Za-Naron's powers. She can also disintegrate any lifeform on cellular level at will, which would be fatal had the victim is not restored in time. Personality Unlike previous Big Bads that the protagonists faced previously, Za-Naron believed she was doing good in cleanse the world from evil. Even so, Za-Naron is ultimately still a delusional psychopath, as she remorselessly commits murder to rid those whom stood on her path such as her host April and Donatello, despite her desire to cleanse the world of evil, justifying it to herself by claiming that her ends justified the means however she becomes physically afraid when April chooses her friends over power and tries to annihilate her for rejecting all the power in the universe she could have had. History Za-Naron was one of the first seven elder Aeons whose physical forms were disintegrated after 100 millennia and their spirits were each placed into the Soul Star to exist forever to prevent of being corrupted by Heart of Darkness. After the corruption was cleansed with help of April, April was rewarded with a crystal from the said Soul Star. Later on whenever April used her psychic powers, something was unexpectedly corrupt her and drove her insane. It's later apparent that it was due to Za-Naron's presence inside her Aeon crystal. Za-Naron succesfully drove April to retake the crystal and immediately possessed her. Za-Naronlifts off a manhole cover and levitate to the sky as the storm clouds have begun to rotate around a center-point like they have become a supercell thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado. As she looks down on NYC, gloating at all the people below, April tries to fight Za-Naron, but she wants to purge the city of all evil. April seems to agree with her, wanting to destroy the evil to save everyone, before spotting the van that Casey commandeered racing through traffic as Casey loses the two flame-engulfed Elite Foot-bots, but can't avoid a dumpster that causes the van to flip onto its side and crash. Casey kicks out the windshield to escape, but is soon confronted by Tiger Claw and Fishface. As they overpower Casey and prepare to finish him off, April descends to confront them. Fishface goes after her first, but thanks to Za-Naron from the Aeon crystal, April overpowers Fishface and knocks him out. Rahzar attempts to attack her from behind, but gets psychically slammed by a dumpster, leaving only Tiger Claw, who is simply held aloft and psychically choked before being flung into the wall and knocked out himself. Casey is stunned to see April take all three of Super Shredder's goons out on her own, but is soon joined by Leo, Raph, and Mikey, who wonder what happened, before April is given control again, but before they can talk to her, Za-Naron takes control again and she leaves their presence. The Turtles except Donatello and Casey chase April to the Channel 6 building, and confront her on the roof. However, as April again regains control and wonders what's going on as she can't remember recent events, Za-Naron takes control again, and Mikey realizes it's the Aeon crystal that's to blame. As the entity within Aeon Crystal takes full control of April again, she introducing herself as Za-Naron, and prepares to face the Turtles and Casey as Donnie tracks April to the Channel 6 building. As Leo wonders what Za-Naron wants, Za-Naron reveals herself to be one of several ancient Aeon elders whose physical body was destroyed, but their spirits were transferred into the Aeon Sol Star for protection. However, when April was given the Sol Star fragment for helping to purge the Aeons of the dark influence of the Heart of Darkness, Za-Naron was slowly taking over April in mind and spirit, but at the cost of being corrupted because of Earth and all the corruption Za-Naron sensed within humanity and the planet, and now Za-Naron wants to purge the Earth of all that corruption, even if it means wiping out humanity to do so. After psychically flinging the Turtles and Casey off the roof, they recover and watch as Donnie climbs up to confront April himself, but Za-Naron warns him to stay out of her way. Donnie tries to reach April, but April can't fight off Za-Naron's influence. Apologizing to Donnie, April lets Za-Naron retake control, and fed up with Donnie's attempts to get April to destroy the crystal and fight off her influence, Za-Naron lifts Donnie up in her grip, and reduces him to atoms for his interference, much to the shock and horror of Donnie's brothers and Casey. As rain begins to fall, Za-Naron lets out a triumphant roar as she zaps the Channel 6 broadcast tower with lightning, knocking the Turtles off. By the time they recover, April has vanished. As Casey and the Turtles mourn Donnie and fear he's gone forever, April is soon granted control of her body again as she crashes onto a rooftop in exhaustion, and realizes to her horror that by letting Za-Naron help her with her psychic powers all this time and protecting her Aeon crystal in the process, she's now murdered the one Turtle whom she loved because of her obsession over her Aeon crystal and belief she needed it to help her psychic powers. However, before she can suffer any more guilt over what she's done, Za-Naron regains control and tells her she made her choice by picking the crystal over the Turtles and Casey, and tells her to let go of her connection to them and aid Za-Naron with purging the Earth of its corruption, starting with NYC. The first target for April and Za-Naron: Hun and the Purple Dragons, who are about to mug a helpless old lady unless she pays for protection. April's arrival allows the lady to flee, but when Hun wonders if April is here to play, she easily overpowers him and the Purple Dragons. Impressed, Hun offers April the choice of joining the Purple Dragons, but Za-Naron refuses and sends him flying, crashing into a parked car as the Turtles and Casey arrive. Leo tries to reason with Za-Naron again, but she warns them to stay out of her way, or she'll cleanse them as she did Donnie. Casey fears that they can't attack Za-Naron if April is still in there somewhere, but the Turtles agree that after what happened to Donnie, April is gone, and they must take her down, leaving Casey devastated. Raph restrains her, but Mikey can't bring himself to attack April, allowing Za-Naron to break free and attempt to crush Raph, only to be restrained by Leo and Mikey, saving Raph. However, this gives the Turtles and Casey a chance to try and reach April, reminding her of everything they've been through together, such as Mutagen Man, their adventures with the Fugitoid, Master Splinter, Ice Cream Kitty, everything. Despite their best attempts to reach April, Za-Naron refuses to let April resurface, blasts them all away, and after tossing Casey aside when he tries to protect Raph, she prepares to cleanse him as well, but as Raph begins to feel himself being ripped apart on the molecular level, he tries one last time to reach April by reminding her of Donnie. As visions of Donnie, along with her guilt of murdering him flash through her mind, April is able to regain control, stop Za-Naron from murdering Raph as well, and restrain Za-Naron long enough for Leo and Mikey to recover and Leo to tell her that she's the only one with the power to destroy the Aeon crystal once and for all. Fighting off Za-Naron for just long enough, April tears the Aeon crystal from her neck, and with a final, furious yell, throws the crystal to the pavement, shattering it. However, this results in Za-Naron being exorcised from April's body now that her link to April was destroyed, and reassuming a physical form as the Aeons' corrupted form seen on Xaava-Dal. Furious that April chose her friends, family, and humanity over having all the power in the universe, Za-Naron charges her in retaliation, but furious over what Za-Naron put her through, April draws her tanto blade, charges Za-Naron back, and when the two collide, April slays Za-Naron once and for all, ripping her physical form to shreds, and leaving Za-Naron's energy to disperse as Za-Naron lets off one, final anguished scream of defeat before being silenced for good. Later on, the murder on Donatello by Za-Naron is undone when April restored the dying Donatello to life by reassembled his dispersed molecules. Trivia *When Za-Naron surfaces in her host April, her hair style is similar to Kala, another character from the 1987 Series. *Za-Naron is the first villain whom come dangerously close to kill one of the protagonists. *Za-Naron seemed to act as true main antagonist of Season 4 due to her have bigger plans than anyone else. *Many fans compared Za-Naron to Dark Willow due to her caused April turned into malevolent villainess. *Za-Naron's line when she said, "There is no April, Only Za-Naron!", is the similar one given by Zuul when possessed Dana Barrett. *Za-Naron is very similar Dark Phoenix in X-Men: The Last Stand as: **Both made their presence known in one of female protagonists **Both are psychic whom powers so potent that they can disintegrated anything on a whim (except that Za-Naron's disintegrating powers are less fatal than Dark Phoenix given that Donatello still alive in spite of his molecules being dispersed) **Both also defeated once the protagonist managed to reach for their hosts (Raphael managed to reach for April that made her resist long enough to rid Za-Naron's influence over her while Wolverine managed to did the same for Jean). *Za-Naron also regarded as one of the frightening antagonists of the series, as well as a Complete Monster. *dark april is very similar to The Enchantress (DC Extended Universe) who took completely possessed over june and trying to bring the world into destruction however Harley Quinn distract her and trick her into joining her just to get closer by her heart by cutting it out of june when katana was about to kill the enchantress her lover told her not to kill her because deep inside she was still possessed by her he threatened the enchantress to bring her back gave him one final threat before he killed her that he doesn't have the balls. Gallery Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-04-45.png|you made your choice and you chose and the Crystal Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-04-53.png|let go of your connection with with these sub life forms who pollute this planet I must cleanse it started with this city. Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-06-25.png Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-35-13.png|do not stand in my way or you will be cleansed just like Donatello was Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-34-53.png Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-31-44.png Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-36-38.png Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-27-38.png|now where you belong Among the Stars Screenshot_2016-12-09-01-27-24.png|I'm free I can feel the power of this city so many lives look at them like insects Category:TMNT Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychics Category:Power Hungry Category:Big Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brainwashers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Serial Killers Category:Femme Fatale